Perfect Illusions
by NothingIcanSay
Summary: Multi-shot. Each and every single individual have lied at least once. It takes practice and precision to be able to keep living an illusion. This is a collection showcasing these prefect illusions and seeing what truly lies behind the mask.


So...this is another of my late night angst fics. Only thing is, this one has more angst in contrast to "Steps to Love" (whose first tier is Angst, lol). But then I've been into GODCHILD recently so..I took the chance to write a multi-shot fic about each of the characters. I'm planning on about 9 drabbles. Maybe even more, depending on what I can think of. Let's also have a guessing game. You'll have to guess what song I based this whole series of multi-shots off of. I'm looking for a beta as well. I can't really go on proofreading alone when I still miss my own errors. Oh and you don't need to review to keep me writing this. I update when I'm ready to update.

Well, let's not stall any longer. Shall we start?

**CHARATER: **Riffael Raffit (before he became the Hargreaves Butler)

**WORD COUNT: **1,108 words

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Count Cain/Godchild. It belongs to Kaori Yuki. All I did was conceptualize a fanfic based on them. The lyrics used as the prompts here would be credited later.

* * *

_**PROMPT:**_

"_Playground school bells ring again,_

_Rain clouds come to play again."_

* * *

He was a talented, uprising doctor. That was that. He had the favour of the hospital's director and was slated to marry his daughter, Lucinda as he was an eligible heir to the hospital itself. Not to mention it, he was able to have acquired the land the director wanted with a charmingly peaceful negotiation. Nothing else could've gone wrong for Riffael Raffit. He was talented, intelligent, and downright deserving of all these things based on what society has been saying about him and how he treated others as well. He kept a good reputation for the sake of the public eye. What was kept a secret though was the fact he wasn't the man they thought he was. All of these secrets of course, were only known to those who knew every little aspect of his life. Namely, his own fiancée, his parents, and his only brother.

He may have looked like an angel, but in truth he was not.

One of the reasons behind why he was able to acquire the land owned by another man needed a lot of bribery only to have had it turned down. It had taken force after a while, beginning with breaking a few of his fingers before eventually having to break a few kneecaps. It was a gruesome trade really. It had taken weeks for Riffael to eventually get the man down on both his knees with all his fingers broken and two broken kneecaps and being half-blind already. It was a victory for Riffael when the man had finally pleaded, his voice cracking and hopeless offering to sell it to him for half the price just so he could be spared. That's when the man with the angel's face had a smirk playing on his lips, eyes narrowed and he accepted the forced deal. Riffael returned home late that night with the deeds to the land, walking through the fog with his head held high and that devilish smirk. He looked like an entirely different person at that point. He seemed like a devilish angel prowling through the streets of London during that shady night.

He was worried the next day, thinking of the consequences should word have gotten out. And he decides he should deal with it quickly, though in a way that did not seem suspicious to anyone. He goes through his deeds in the hospital without falter, showing no signs of being in a hurry or of nervousness as he treats his patients and prescribes to them the proper medication required. He was in fact calm while he was at the hospital, wasting away his day placing on angelic smiles that disgusted him and being all _nice_ and angel-like that it made him sick. And so when his shift ends that evening he said his goodbye to the staff before heading off into the night. He returns home late once more, looking quite drunk and reeking of alcohol (when in truth he had only drunk enough to make him a little tipsy but still conscious enough to be aware of his surroundings. And he is set to bed by his mother and he passes out after a few minutes, pleased at what he has done and the evidence he had planted to make it look like an accident.

When he woke up, the news papers were all about a man who had been found in the river; drowned by natural causes. The reasons written as the reasons were for the fact that the man was already depressed and therefore causing destruction upon himself; breaking a limb per limb before choosing to sell his land off before actually committing the act. Riffael was much more pleased by the news and he tried to contain his joy that day as to not give this away. And so, he proceed on with his life, talking to his fiancée once in a while, though leaving her alone for most of the time to attend to his own work and fulfil his mission of finally earning the hospital as his. And so he works until the date of his wedding arrives and he stood under that altar dressed in white, waiting patiently for his bride. He kept a smile on his face to at least look delighted to be marrying the woman he supposedly loves, only to have his luck bounce back at him.

When the bridesmaid came bursting into the cathedral, screaming that the bride had disappeared together with his brother. He feared that he'd lose his chance; feared that the director would hand over the hospital to his brother instead.

That fear eventually disappears as the director kept his word that Riffael would be the heir to this. The months pass as news of Lucinda and his brother grew scarce and he goes on being a devangelic figure to society, already longing to rip free of his angelic title and simply go berserk upon the city of London. The lad finds his life going in the direction he wanted, gaining the things he wanted with the help of Alexis. He goes on with treating patients and giving them that sickly sweet smile with the promise of the hospital and a part of darkening London as well. Months after months, the director was slowly dying away and Riffael finds himself close to his goal, and he returns home and he does not see the sight he wants to see of a game of pretending to be a loving family. No, in fact he sees his brother, the man who had sabotaged his plans of earning the hospital by a fraction.

A new chapter begins here as his brother takes this chance to reveal his felony and the curtains rise within this so-called lovely house as the truth reveals itself through Lucinda as well.

There ensues the crashing of china and the clashing of brothers as his father stops him from attacking his own brother. Riffael, left with no choice or the truth would be out of the bag, and has decided to just end the game there, shooting his brother and setting the house aflame, wiping away all the evidence of his felony and perhaps his own existence as well. He remembers Alexis's promise to him; how he'll be able to live a second life and continue on from there and decides there was no other promise better than that.

And the shrill sounds of the sirens pierce the air, like a recess bell for children in the middle of the night, as the rainclouds begin to gather to wash away the evidence of Riffael Raffit's sins and existence.


End file.
